kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Blitz Attack Sub
Blitz Attack Subs are small, fast, and manuverable submarines armed with torpedo launchers. They are used primarily for hit and run operations and scouting. History Before WindowsError1495 left Falanta to find Kylar, he ordered the construction of a naval fleet for the army’s use. Using old schematics and blueprints, they cobbled together naval vessals from a variety of different ship models. Seeing how effective torpedoes are at sinking enemy ships, they saw it was only appropriate that it were loaded with mid-range torpedoes to cut down on weight and expenses. While short-ranged torpedoes often detonated before they reached their targets, mid-ranged torpedos could hit much harder and travel much further. The game Steel Diver: Sub Wars also inspired the invention of a masking system which essentially functions similarly to flares. By activating it, any homing torpedo goes off course because its target suddenly disappeared. This allows it to slip by undetected by Destroyers and other submarines, but only for a short while until it has to surface to replenish the device. This leaves it vulnerable for at least 7 seconds, and will take longer depending on how often it is used. Ordering it to attack in this state causes it to uncloak, as well. Usage Use it for early-game harassment. However, it is limited to only attacking other naval units, so keep that in mind. In addition, it is fairly fragile for its price; even the Fury Tank can take more punishment. It is also able to attack other submarines without surfacing, similarly to how they function in Steel Diver: Sub Wars, but this isn’t the case for standard naval vessels. A guide to using this effectively in groups is to have each of them target different vessels, then use the Masker ability to slip away in case they take too much damage. Hunting these down is pretty straightforward. Keep in mind that the Masker ability doesn’t last long and spread out your naval vessels in case one of them surfaces. If both players picked ErrorLandia, the Improved Sonar upgrade essentially cancels out the ability’s utility. Trust nobody, not even yourself. Quotes When created * Stealthy and deadly! * Blitz Attack Sub, leaving dock! * Nice day for a swim! When selected * I’m here for you! * Alright, keep it quiet... * I’m waiting... * What do you want, handsome? * I’ve got what it takes! * Need a little hit ’n’ run? * Give me a job... * Uh... should I be laying off the innuendoes? * N-no, he’s mine! Only I can talk to him! When ordered to move * Anything for you~ * Oh, sure thing. * Don’t worry, I’m on it! * Let’s take the scenic route. * Let’s be off! Using ability * They can’t hit what they can’t see... * Everywhere... yet nowhere. * They won’t see this coming. When ordered to attack * He’s mine~ * Just him? * Let’s give ’em something to think about. * Here’s my card. * I’ve got something special for them... Launch Lightning Torpedoes * Let’s see what happens. * This’ll be a shocker. * ...Sucker. * Lightning torpedoes are go! * Won’t escape ''me...'' In combat * We’ll get through this. * There’s enough for everyone! * *giggle* * Are we hit yet? * Yep, that was definitely something going off! Retreating * I’ll be back, don’t you worry! * Emergency dive positions! * She’s taking on water, captain! (Different voice) Category:Naval Category:Empire of ErrorLandia